


let me be your tomorrow tonight

by atemzug



Category: CLC (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: After much thought and convincing, Youngkyun finally decides to confess.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Kwon Eunbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	let me be your tomorrow tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **this was posted on my old ao3, but i decided i rly wanted this work on this acc too :)**
> 
> this was just supposed to be part of a meme i did on twt but i rly ended up wanting to write it, so here!

"Eunbinnie," Youngkyun calls. He grabs her hand, and its warmth is so comfortable that holding her hand almost feels too natural, the way Eunbin automatically laces her fingers with his almost makes him believe she feels the same way.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking back at him with round eyes and furrowed brows.

Youngkyun takes a deep breath, the cold night air filling his lungs.

A pause, leaves rustling in the wind, a sound that's already as familiar to the both of them as their own voices.

Then, "I like you."

  
  
  
  
  


The night starts off like this: Youngkyun sits alone in the quiet cafe, his headphones on lightly spewing rap into his ears in contrast to the Christmas carols softly playing from the speakers, when someone pats him on the shoulder.

“Hey, man,” Chanhee greets him before taking a seat. “Merry Christmas.”

"Hey," Youngkyun greets back, taking off his headphones. "Hi, Mina," he greets the girl with Chanhee, too. “Merry Christmas.”

"Hi," she tells him with the cute smile he's heard way too much of back when she and Chanhee weren't dating yet, and Chanhee would always tell him everyday about how Mina smiled at him during class. "So I heard you're telling Eunbinnie you like her today?"

Youngkyun, who's sipping on his iced americano, almost spits his coffee.

"Sorry," Chanhee tells him through fits of laughter, not even sounding the slightest bit apologetic. "She asked about it, so I had to tell her."

Youngkyun just sighs. He doesn’t really mind Mina knowing; she was bound to know about it sooner or later, anyway. Still, he finds it absolutely unnecessary for everyone else to fuss about whether he’d confess to Eunbin or not, and whether he’d do it today or not, either. 

"Just do it," his other friend, Taeyang, tells him as soon as he arrives. He takes a seat beside Youngkyun, sipping noisily on his frappe. "What's there to lose, anyway?" he asks.

Before Youngkyun could even answer, Chanhee starts enumerating what there  _ is _ to lose: "Friendship, maybe?” he suggests. “A potential relationship? Eunbin herself?"

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Taeyang-oppa,” Mina says with a pointed look, which she then directs at Chanhee. She shakes her head at the two of them. “You guys aren’t helping at all.”

"Thank you, Mina," Youngkyun says, making a show of shaking her hand, which makes her giggle. "You're a very valuable addition to this friend group. I still don't know what you see in Chanhee, but thank you for being here."

“Thanks,” she says. It’s not a joke that Youngkyun appreciates her presence, especially in between him, Chanhee, and Taeyang. She’s friends with Eunbin, too, which means hanging out together is never awkward.

The thing is, though, Youngkyun likes Eunbin — like, really,  _ really  _ likes her — and it’s never his intention to make things awkward, but sometimes it just happens, especially whenever the two of them would be left alone for awhile and Eunbin would look at Youngkyun and link their arms together and call him her  _ best friend. _ Because that’s what he  _ is, _ and that’s what they are: each other’s best friend. 

Here’s yet another thing: Youngkyun doesn’t want it to stay that way, obviously, that’s why he’s here and his friends are here to  _ supposedly  _ help him out. But he’s been wanting to confess to Eunbin for months now, and he kind of promised them he’d do it before the year ends (which may very well be the true reason why they’re here, really; to make sure Youngkyun keeps his promise and not exactly to help him keep said promise).

Why his friends are so invested in this, anyway, he has no idea. But he guesses he should be thankful because even though they joke around way too much, they still do offer him the support he needs. He's never gonna tell them that, though, not even on Christmas day, which is today, and not when he can't even tell Eunbin that he likes her. 

"Yah," Taeyang suddenly nudges his arm. "What I'm just saying is you  _ don't need  _ help."

"Yeah," Chanhee is quick to agree. "You just need a little push—" his eyes dart towards the cafe's entrance, using his lips to point in the same direction "—in  _ that  _ direction."

"What—?" Youngkyun turns around and spots Eunbin walking towards their table.

"Merry Christmas!" she immediately greets all of them. She takes the vacant seat on Mina's other side and hugs her. "I didn't know you guys would be here, too," she tells her.

"Oh, we weren't expecting to meet Youngkyun, either," she lies, stealing a glance at him.

"Yah, Eunbin-ah," Youngkyun calls. "I thought we agreed to meet at 8?" He takes a look at his watch. "It's barely even 7."

"Oh, yeah," Eunbin answers. "Sorry about that. I saw Shinwon-oppa leaving his apartment, so I asked for a ride."

"Right." he nods. Of course, the Shinwon-guy she always talks about gave her a ride. He’s such a good neighbor, according to Eunbin’s stories. He’s nice, tall, sings, plays the piano, likes kids, and loves McDonald’s. Youngkyun kind of hates how he knows all of that, but what can he do when Shinwon is almost always in Eunbin’s anecdotes? He shouldn’t be mad, anyway; Eunbin and Shinwon have been neighbors since they were kids, it’s just natural  _ and  _ unavoidable for them to have lots of memories together. Still, he can’t help but feel jealous. He can’t help but wonder, too, if he’s in any of Eunbin’s anecdotes whenever she talks to Shinwon. 

"Yes, right, so, uh…" Chanhee suddenly starts, clapping his hands once and standing up. "Mina and I are gonna go now. We, uh, wanted to go see something at the mall."

"We do, actually," Mina agrees, immediately catching up. "Taeyang-oppa, would you like to come with us?"

"Not really," Taeyang answers. 

"I'm  _ sure  _ you'd love to come with us, hyung," Chanhee insists. Taeyang looks at him weirdly. He starts shaking his head, but Chanhee proceeds to pull him up by the arm. "Come on," he hisses at him, before dragging him outside with them.

"Bye!" Mina calls one last time. "Merry Christmas!" And she disappears outside. 

"Why were they acting so weird?" Eunbin asks after a while.

Youngkyun lets out a sigh. "I don't know," he replies. "Must be because of the weather."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," he agrees without much thought. "You're right."

“You’re acting weird, too,” Eunbin says, narrowing her eyes at him. “Are you okay?”

“‘Course.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go order food.” 

She stands up and walks to the counter, and Youngkyun’s just left to stare at her and wonder if it’s really worth confessing his feelings to Eunbin. Is he really willing to risk this friendship for something more? It’s quite a scary thought, honestly. He’s grown too attached to Eunbin by now, and although he knows that obviously Eunbin isn’t the only girl in the world and he’ll definitely be able to find someone else if all else fails, he really can’t imagine a life without her in it anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  


He’ll do it, he decided as he and Eunbin are on their way home from the cafe. It only took him a couple of hours to finally decide on pushing through with confessing, which, considering how long he’d been pushing aside doing this, he thinks is a feat.

Deciding he’ll really be doing it is only step one, though. Step two is figuring out how to actually do it.

He’s busy running through stupid, cheesy lines in his head, when Eunbin suddenly calls his attention. 

“Youngkyunnie,” she says, tapping his arm. 

“Hm?” he answers, a little surprised. 

“Do I look bloated?”

He stares at her for a few seconds as they continue to walk, almost tripping. “Huh?”

“Shinwon-oppa told me my face looks bloated,” she explains, pouting.

Youngkyun has to roll his eyes. “You know, if  _ Shinwon-oppa  _ told you you look bloated, then maybe you  _ do _ look bloated.”

“Yah!” Eunbin slaps his arm this time (maybe with a little too much force).

“Ow— Why does it matter, anyway?” he asks, rubbing his arm. “You still look—”  _ pretty, _ he almost says. “You still look the same, your face is just a little rounder than usual.”

“But I don’t want my face to look rounder than usual,” she whines.

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about that, is there?” 

“Why am I even friends with you?” she mumbles, scowling. Youngkyun can’t help but laugh as she deliberately walks faster and leaves him behind.

“Yah!” he calls, still laughing, but she doesn’t look back. “Eunbin-ah!”

She finally stops in her tracks in front of some store that Youngkyun knows should be closed by this time, not to look back at Youngkyun but to look at her reflection in the glass. 

From a distance, he can see her pouting while cupping her cheeks. His smile goes from wide to something softer, more fond, as he looks at her figure illuminated by several, colorful lights all around them. He walks towards her slowly, and with every step he takes, his resolve grows a little stronger.

"Eunbinnie," Youngkyun calls. He grabs her hand, and its warmth is so comfortable that holding her hand almost feels too natural, the way Eunbin automatically laces her fingers with his almost makes him believe she feels the same way.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking back at him with round eyes and furrowed brows.

Youngkyun takes a deep breath, the cold night air filling his lungs.

A pause, leaves rustling in the wind, a sound that's already as familiar to the both of them as their own voices.

Then, "I like you."

Now, the words are left hanging.

_ I like you. _

The air is cold and chilly, penetrating through Youngkyun’s coat and sending shivers down his spine — or maybe that’s all because of holding Eunbin’s hand. Either way, it’s cold in the last few hours of Christmas, and despite the uncertainty of the situation, he’s glad he has her hand to hold to keep him warm.

He tightens his grip just the slightest bit and steps closer. She’s still just staring at him with her round and pretty eyes, and Youngkyun would love to just get lost in them, but if there’s one thing he’d really set out to do today, it’s not just staring into Eunbin’s eyes and wishing his own would communicate everything he wants to say. 

Clearing his throat, he finds his voice again. “I like you, Eunbinnie,” he repeats. “Have liked you since— I don’t even know when I started liking you this much.” He laughs, light and airy. “I just know that I do.” He laughs again, this time followed by a sigh and shaking of the head. “I’m sorry, I’m really no good at this. I just really wanted to tell you, I guess. You don’t have to answer me, anyway. It’s all good.”

Youngkyun smiles at her. He wants to raise a hand to her cheek, to feel how soft it is and prove to her that no matter how round her cheeks get, she's still the prettiest in his eyes. But he doesn't; he keeps his hand by his side, while the other one is still intertwined with hers. 

Eunbin's expression is unreadable, though, and it would be great if she'd just say something. But Youngkyun's already said what he wanted to say, and if nothing else comes, then that should be enough. 

Except, something else does come.

Eunbin steps forward and slowly, gently, wraps her arms around Youngkyun's waist. 

"I like you, too," she whispers. Youngkyun almost doesn't hear it through the loud beating of his heart, but her warmth as his own arms enclosed around her too makes his heart feel steadier.

Eunbin makes him feel steadier, even when his heart feels so full.

He leaves a kiss on the side of Eunbin’s head, and she hugs him a little tighter. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve told Mina I’d get over my stupid crush on you?” she suddenly asks, making Youngkyun pull back in surprise.

“What?!”

“I thought you liked Doyeonie,” she admits.

“Are you for real?” he asks. “And Mina knows?” 

Eunbin nods, and Youngkyun can’t help but laugh.

“Yah.” She hits his arm playfully. “Don’t laugh at me. I really thought you liked her.”

Youngkyun draws his hands back from around Eunbin’s waist so he can cup her cheeks. "I like you," he says, looking at her directly. 

And he leans in. 

And she closes her eyes.

And their lips meet.

And just like that, Christmas just became extra special.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! happy holidays everyone and merry christmas to those who celebrate!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
